codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Loewe (Megiddo)
The ''Loewe ''(German for "Lion") is the European Union's next generation knightmare frame in Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' This design is based on that of the Gelgoog from Mobile Suit Gundam ''but KF-ied as with the rest. Standard color is ''feldgrau. 'Design' Developed as the European Union's breakthrough eighth generation knightmare frame, the Loewe ''was one of the most cutting edge designs to be fully produced and fielded in great quantity. Based on the seventh generation ''Koenigsloewe, the personal knightmare frame of General Joachim "Desert Lion" Rommel, the Loewe, much like most eighth generation knightmare frames, does away with many of its predecessor's "excessive" features to make it more economical and easier to produce, but still retains high performance. In that area, the Loewe ''is on par with its fated rival, Britannia's [[Exeter (Megiddo)|''Exeter]]. From the onset, the Loewe ''is designed primarily for a combination of durability and offensive power, featuring dense armor to weather attacks as with most European knightmares, enhanced speed and mobility and an assortment of next generation weaponry. Within the latter, the ''Loewe ''is the first production type knightmare to utilize blitz weaponry, specialty weapons that utilize ions. Researched heavily upon by Austrian scientist Nikola Tesla, this weapon type's destructive power is akin to that of the Britannian hadron cannon and Black Knight radiant wave weapons. For the Loewe's'' armament, it mounts twin blitzschwert (German for "lightning sword"), a pair of forearm mounted blitzvulkan (German for "lightning vulcan") and a hand-held blitzgewehr (German for "lightning gun"), weapons comparable to those first experimented on by the Koenigsloewe. Though they appear similar to the MVS weapons utilized by the ''Lancelot'', the blitzschwerts function by generating streams of ionic energy along their blades, superheating them so that they can cut deeper as well as allowing them to "short out" most electrical systems with each cut. As for the latter, the blitzvulkans and blitzgewehr are essentially miniaturized ion canons, each capable of launching ionic bursts over a long distance. That being said, whereas the vulkans fire short to mid-range rapid fire bursts, the blitzgewehr can fire far more powerful bursts over long-range, which can also be rapid fire or in concentrated beams. 'Armaments' ;*Slash Harken : ;*Blitzschwert : ;*Blitzvulkan : ;*Blitzgewehr : 'System Features' ;*Rotational Mono-Eye Sensor Camera : ;*Multispectral Sensor System : ;*Landspinner Propulsion System : 'History' At the onset of the Great World War, the Loewe ''is still in the experimental stages and much like Britannia's difficulties with the ''Vincent, the EU has some initial difficulty deploying it amongst its various forces. However, Krauss-Clement has managed to ship out several first line units to the EU's best pilots, if only to gather further data for production. In 2025, one such unit is sent to the North African front and assigned to Colonel Erich Hartmann of the 32nd Panzer Battalion. Hartmann would use his Loewe ''to combat the Britannian assault in the Libyan city of Tobruk, before staging a duel with the Britannian commander, Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, and his [[Mordred (Megiddo)|''Mordred]]. After an intense fight to the finish, Lelouch would manage to destroy the ''Loewe ''at the very last moment, killing Hartmann in the process. Category:Knightmare Frames